Sonic the Predator
by Sunstar789
Summary: Sonic was enjoying a Fancy Party for the first time with Amy, but something happened and now he's running rampant around Angle island as top predator can Tails and his friends help sonic or will they have start planning each other's funerals. Also contains slight gore in later chapters younger children should not read.
1. Chapter 1 A Fancy Party part 1

**Sunstar789:hey guys this is my first ever fanfic and I'm so stoked about it**

 **Sonic: Thanks for saving me back there**

 **Sunstar789: your welcome but now your in my my world**

 **Sonic: NO WHY!**

 **Shadow: oh keep your shoes on faker it's not that bad**

 **Sunstar789: thank you shadow, have a cookie**

 **Shadow: sweet *takes cookie***

 **Sonic: hey why does he get a cookie**

 **Sunstar789: cause he's not acting like baby**

 **Sonic: hmph *crosses arms and pouts***

 **Sunstar789: anyway Silver and Blaze will also be joining us in this story**

 **Silver: yes, wait I won't be annoying or gay will I?**

 **Blaze: Silver**

 **Silver: what i just want to know**

 **Sunstar789: *chuckles* don't worry silver I'm not the lemony type that would do that to cute hedgehogs like you guys**

 **Sonic/ Silver/ Shadow: blush**

 **Blaze: ahem**

 **Sunstar789: or cute cats foxes and echidnas**

 **Tails: much better now Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Knuckles: Sega does which is a bummer cause there failing now**

 **Amy: Please review and enjoy**

 **Sunstar789: oh here's a cookie Sonic**

 **Sonic: yes *nibbles cookie***

 **Sunstar789: now let the story begin**

A Fancy Party

"Man that was a great nap" Sonic said as a yawn escaped his lips. He and Tails had been working all night on the X-tornado after it had gotten pretty banged up from a battle with Eggman. He was originally sunning himself on the roof, but the poor guy ended up dosing off instead. "Well I better go see if Tails is finished yet" he said and nimbly jumped off the roof and sprinted to Tail's house. Tails was in the garage, but all Sonic could see was the kits twin tails hanging from Tornado's engine compartment. "Hey Tails" Sonic shouted over the power drill and blowtorch. Tails didn't respond. This upset the hedgehog a little and he started to walk towards the kit. He tapped Tails lightly on one of his tails which was kind of hard sense they always moved around.

Tails didn't even jump, but he did look around and found himself staring into the emerald eyes of his brother. "Oh hey Sonic I didn't even hear you come in" he said after turning off his tools "yeah no kidding" Sonic said as he scratched his nose "so is it finished yet" he asked following the fox to his computer "Almost, I decided to make a few upgrades so I i've been working on this" Tails held up a little red chip the size of a small Graham cracker. "What's that supposed to do" Sonic asked tilting his head in confusion. "Well nothing much" the kit answered " it's mostly supposed to make the force fields and weapons much stronger when I put it in the chip compartment" "well isn't that something, you really are a genius Tails" Sonic said giving the fox a thumbs up.

"Aww it's nothing really" Tails replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "So are you going to the party tonight" Tails asked the sudden change of subject surprised Sonic "the what" he asked "Didn't Amy tell you" Tails asked "Well no considering that I was running away from her huge hammer" Sonic said in a matter of fact tone "well she and Blaze thought that it would be nice to throw a Fancy party" Tails said "And they invited everyone" "well I guess I can be there. We don't have to where any tuxedos right" Sonic asked Tails new that Sonic never liked to where pants or a tuxedo for that matter. "Well no you just have to clean and shiny that's all"

"Well I guess I can show up" Sonic said as he looked at the ceiling "I haven't been to a party in a while after all" "Great" Tails was practically jumping with joy "It starts at 8 so don't be late" Tails informed. Sonic looked at the clock that sits on Tails work bench it ticked quietly as the minute hand made a slow march around the clock. It read 7:30. "Well I guess I better start getting ready see ya at the party Tails" "okay bye Sonic" Tails waved his hand as Sonic dashed out of the garage and headed home.

Meanwhile in Eggmans lair,Eggman was studying Sonics DNA which he got from his quills. During the battle Eggman's robot had succeeded in grabbing sonic only to be stabbed by his long quills and one got stuck in the metal. "Ho ho this is interesting" Eggman laughed " what is it doctor" Orbot asked "It seems there's more to this hedgehog then I thought" "what do you mean doctor" Cubot asked "It would seem that Sonic is not full hedgehog but part panther " Eggman explained "How is that possible" Orbot and Cubot asked "Hmmm maybe the hedgehog's father was panther and his mother was hedgehog,I don't know but this is a great opportunity." Eggman said as his laugh filled the lab.

 **Sunstar789: oh no a cliff hanger *laughs* how do you guys like it**

 **Sonic: I don't like that look in your eye what are you planning**

 **Sunstar789: you'll see**

 **Sonic: and I'm gone *runs off***

 **Sunstar789: fine then you can say good bye to the six month chili dog coupon**

 **Shadow:we'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 A Fancy Party part 2

**Sunstar789:welcome back hope enjoyed the first chapter**

 **Sonic: Actually it wasn't that bad**

 **Sunstar789: see I'm not going to hurt you yet**

 **Sonic: what**

 **Sunstar789: nothing you'll just be changed**

 **Sonic: I don't get it**

 **Sunstar789: just read the dang story**

 **Shadow: Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Rouge: Sega does**

 **Amy: Please review and enjoy**

A Fancy Party part 2

"Well I guess I'm as ready as i'll ever be"Sonic braced himself as he opened the door. He was very surprised at what was on the inside. "Wow they sure do know how to throw a party" Sonic said in awe he had never seen such a house as magnificent as this, well besides Sally's castle but that's another story.

Amy POV

I was talking to blaze as we made sure the decorations were in the right spot. "Is everything ready Blaze, the guests are already arriving" I turned to the door to prove my point and I just couldn't believe my eyes. There standing in the doorway admiring the crystal chandelier was my long time lover Sonic the hedgehog. He was even more handsome then usual. I couldn't help but stare. It looked like he had just brushed his quills, the peach parts of his fur were much brighter and was making the blue parts of him stand out, the cutest thing of all was that he wore no cloths say for his gloves and red shoes and a little black tie tied in a bow. He was amazing.

Regular POV

"Wow Amy I got to hand it to you, this is really great" Sonic said to himself "You really think so?" Sonic jumped he hadn't noticed the pink hedgehog until now "Oh Amy how many times do I have to say to not sneak up on me like that." The blue blur stated as he grabbed his peach colored chest "you almost gave me a heart attack" Amy giggled "sorry sonic I didn't meant to frighten you" "oh it's fine"sonic said giving Amy a thumbs up

"Nice dress by the way" Amy was astonished as she stared after at the blue blur. He had never commented her clothes before. 'She doesn't have to stare I was just being nice ' Sonic thought feeling uncomfortable under Amy's gaze. "Umm I'm going to go see what knuckles is up to" Sonic stated and walked briskly past Amy towards the red echidna. Amy continued to stare.

"Oh hey Sonic" knuckles greeted seeing the speedy hedgehog coming towards him. "Whats up" "Nothing much just had to avoid Amy she's giving me a weird stare when I commented her dress" Sonic explained shaking his head "So how's the master emerald?" Sonic asked quickly changing the subject. "Its been a real pain" knuckles stated veins already popping on his head "it just won't leave me alone I can't even take a nap without it asking to be cleaned every 10 seconds." Sonic put his hands in front of him as if giving a sign of surrender.

"Woah take it easy knucks" "Right sorry sonic" knuckles apologized unclenching his fists. "Hey get a whiff of that" knuckles said pointing a thumb to the buffet table, Sonic couldn't help but look in the direction knuckles was pointing to and was excited to see a whole plate of chili dogs. "Yes come to papa" sonic said excitedly and walked quickly to the table, knuckles following close behind. He was surprised to see a tiny sign on the top chili dog.

 **Sonic saves some chili dogs for everyone. Signed Blaze**

"Well alright" Sonic said grabbing the chili dog and putting the sign on the next one. "Looks like they were ready huh Sonic" knuckles laughed "Yeah you know I'm pretty glad that I came" knuckles and Sonic both laughed. "Man that was pretty good" Sonic said looking at the rest of the plate longingly. "Yeah so is this turkey" knuckles said knowing the last bit of meat with a smile on his face. "Here look" Sonic pointed "it's Silver and Shadow" knuckles looked over to where Sonic was pointing "ha so it is come on let's go see how there doing" knuckles said And started walking towards them Sonic followed a little slower he rubbed his chest a little making sure not to mess up the bow tie.

 **Sunstar789: whoops another cliff hanger**

 **Sonic: what did you to me**

 **Sunstar789: calm down you'll see soon**

 **Sonic: okay you better not kill me**

 **Sunstar789: I wasn't planning to**

 **Shadow: bye**

 **Silver: see you guys in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Something Wrong

**Sunstar789: hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far**

 **Sonic: look what are you gonna do to me**

 **Sunstar789: read and you'll find out**

 **Sonic: *groans***

 **Shadow: Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Tails: Please review**

 **Amy: And enjoy XD**

Chapter 3 Something wrong

"And so instead of going for the loop he flies off the cliff and hits a tree" Knuckles, Shadow and Silver burst out laughing each holding there stomachs at Knuckles story, but they stopped when they realised that Sonic wasn't laughing. He didn't smirk. He hadn't even acknowledged that he heard the red echidna's story. Knuckles,Shadow, and Silver looked at each other then back at Sonic "Hey buddy are you okay" Knuckles asked.

Sonic had his arms crossed,his was looking down and away, his breathing was little weezy and labored, his eyes had glazed over making his pupils have a white tinge like they had cataracts, and a low growl could be heard emitting from his throat. "Sonic hey you okay" Knuckles asked again putting his hand on the blue blur's shoulder waking him from his trance. "Huh wha" Sonic asked he seemed confused "Hey are you feeling alright" Silver asked feeling Sonic's forehead "I'm fine Silver just feeling a bit lightheaded" Sonic said gently grabbing Silver's hand and taking it off his head. Shadow who usually had no concern, showed a little worry for his rival and wanted to help.

"Hey faker are you sure your feeling okay. "Yeah I guess I spaced out, sorry for missing you story Knucks" Sonic apologized he had no idea what was going on. He had come to the party feeling fine, but now something didn't feel right. "Uhh I'm just going to uh sit down over there" Sonic said and walked across the dance floor towards a wall where some chairs sat. Just as Sonic was about to sit down a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. "Gah" Sonic yelled feeling himself being pulled backwards.

"Oh Sonic its okay it's just me" a pink hedgehog stated "oh Amy, you surprised me" Sonic said turning around to face her "What is it" "well I saw you walking past the dance floor and an idea crossed my mind" Amy said giving Sonic a weird look "no no no, Amy you no I don't dance" Sonic said turning away from Amy with a look of embarrassment on his face "oh come on Sonic it'll be fun" and before he knew it Sonic was being dragged across the room towards the dance floor. The DJ was playing a kind of fast song everyone was twisting and turning and spinning each other around with dresses flying. Amy pulled Sonic next to her and started dancing hoping Sonic would join in the fun. Sonic stood there and looked around he was already starting to blush just standing there on the blinking tiles.

He was starting to get a little nervous swimming was one thing but dancing is a whole other thing "A-Amy I don't really feel comfortable doing this" Sonic said as he rocked slightly from side to side "Oh Sonic your not even trying here take my hand ill show you" Amy said holding out her gloved hand. Sonic looked at her then at her hand then back at her "come on I won't bite" Amy coaxed a giggle escaping her lips Sonic gulped and shakily took Amy's hand.

By the dinner table Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver were talking about how weird Sonic was acting when Blaze and Rouge came by " hey guys you enjoying the party" Blaze asked happily "We sure are" Tails replied "You really know how to throw a party Blaze" "Hey who's that on the dance floor" Rouge pointed everyone turned to look and were surprised to see Sonic dancing with Amy. "Is that Sonic" Tails asked in disbelief "That sure is and he's dancing with Amy" Knuckles said smiling as he watched the two.

Sonic and Amy were twisting and turning spinning and sliding all over the dance floor while people stood around them clapping there hands to the rhythm of the music. "I didn't know the faker could dance" Shadow said quite impressed at how well Sonic was doing. "Me neither and it looks like he's really having fun too" Silver said as he saw the wide smile on Sonic's face. "Go Sonic" Tails cheered seeing that the song was reaching its end. "Ha ha I never thought I could do it" Sonic laughed as he and Amy held hands and spun around and around the dance floor "See I told you there's nothing to it" Amy suddenly got her heal caught on her dress just as the song was finishing, she was falling backwards when Sonic quickly caught her one hand on Amy's back the other holding her hand they were pretty close to each other.

Both were breathing hard, Amy started laughing and Sonic couldn't help but join in as he helped Amy to stand the crowd around them cheered and clapped at the two as they walked off the dance floor. Sonic could feel himself blushing again. "Oh Sonic are you still embarrassed" Amy asked still laughing "Ha guess I'm still not used to it" Sonic panted as he wiped the sweat from his head.

One of his ears swiveled around as he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Well well looks like someone has a dancing partner" Knuckles said a wide smile spreading across his face "That was some dancing huh faker" Shadow said laughing a little "oh you guys leave him alone" Amy laughed as she waved them away with pink handkerchief " Hey we just came to praise you two you guys looked like you were really having fun" Rouge said Blaze smiled and turned to Sonic expecting to see a grin of some sort. Sonic gave a light smile towards everyone, but it quickly faded as he groaned and held his head.

"You alright Sonic" Tails asked his voice filled with concern "oh no I pushed you to hard didn't I?" Amy asked eyes looking tearfully at Sonic "No it's not your fault Amy" Sonic said mustering up a smile "I guess I just danced a little to hard, I'm going to go sit down alright" "okay Sonic" Blaze said a little worriedly as she watched Sonic walk slowly towards a sitting area. "Amy did you notice anything weird with Sonic" Knuckles asked Amy seeing her surprise in her eyes "No not until just now" she replied "I say we just keep a close eye on him" Shadow said as he watched Sonic lean against a wall with a cup of water, his ears still picking up hedgehogs hurried breaths "he's starting to worry me" the others nodded their head in agreement.

Sonic was still leaning against the wall now drinking a third cup of water. He was starting to wheeze and he could feel his heart flutter. His vision was going in and out of focus, he groaned and held his head up ,but it only made it worse. His hand lost feeling and he let go of the cup letting it fall too the floor with a soft clatter.

A young leopard that had been sitting next to him noticed Sonic's odd behavior "Hey are you alright" he asked. Sonic looked at the leopard but all he could see was a yellow blur, he was starting to black out. "Sir are you alright" the leopard asked again seeing Sonic's eyes glaze over and squeeze shut.

Sonic's heart suddenly flared with pain, he let out a yelp and grabbed his chest crushing the black bow on it. "Sir, SIR" the leopard yelled and shook Sonic's shoulder. Sonic clenched his teeth in pain and started to fall. He hit the floor with a muffled thud and curled in a half ball clawing at his chest screaming in pain. "CAN WE GET SOME HELP HERE" the leopard yelled panic filling his voice "HELP PLEASE I THINK HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK" a crowd had started to form around them some people tried to help the terrified leopard others stood in shock as Sonic continued to scream in pain, breath coming in great gasps.

Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Silver and Blaze had been at a table talking when they noticed the crowd forming near the sitting area. They all stood as a panic filled voice filled their ears ' HELP HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK'. They all quickly got up and pushed through the crowd Shadow was the first to reach the blue blur as he quickly nelt beside the suffering hedgehog " Sonic, SONIC can you hear me" Shadow tried to call to the hedgehog but all Sonic could do was scream in agony and claw at his chest. "Oh my God" Amy said as tears filled her eyes seeing her lover in so much pain.

"Blaze call an Ambulance" Shadow shouted over Sonic's screaming. As Blaze quickly dialed 911 Shadow tried to calm the hedgehog down, but he didn't know what to do all this time he had spent trying to hunt Sonic down for a duel he hadn't thought of getting taught on how to deal with things like this. Amy pushed past the crowd and sat on the other side of Sonic, not knowing what else to do she pushed him onto his back and grabbed Sonic's hand and held it as he squeezed it a little harder then she had expected,but she took the pain. Sonic continued to sream in pain tears were starting to stream down his face breath coming in weezy quick gasps as his heart struggled to try and beat properly his other hand grabbed his chest tightly accidentally succeeding in pulling out strands of his peach fur. "Please Sonic hold on the Ambulance is on its way" Amy said trying to sooth the suffering hedgehog who seemed to be screaming louder and louder by the minute.

Lub dub Lub dub Lub-

Sonic breathed in another weezy breath as he calmed down. His screaming had suddenly stopped, his tight grip on Amy's hand had relaxed,but had gone...limp. "Sonic" Amy said his name realising that he wasn't breathing anymore. Amy put here her ear to Sonic's mouth trying to catch a breeze as a sign of breathing. Nothing. Amy moved Sonic's other hand towards his stomach and put her ear to his chest. There was no heart beat. "SONIC!" Amy screamed his name in despair just as the paramedics came bursting through the door.

 **Sunstar789: lol another cliff hanger man I'm bad**

 **Sonic: I knew you were gonna kill me you liar**

 **Sunstar789: what did you call me**

 **Sonic: nothing *runs out door***

 **Sunstar789: umm hmmm**

 **Rouge: see in the next chapter**

 **Silver: remember to give reviews**

 **Shadow: have nice day**


	4. Chapter 4 Changing

**Sunstar789: Heeelllooo peolpe hope your liking the story**

 **Sonic: Im not**

 **Sunstar789: What! Why? I didn't kill you like i promised**

 **Shadow: Don't worry Sunstar789 it's not you he's just mad because Sally Acorn Dumped him**

 **Sonic *turns red in the face* I am not MAD**

 **Shadow: Sure you aren't**

 **Sonic: AHHH! * tackles Shadow and starts punching him in the face***

 **Sunstar789: I'd better get started before they kill eachother so here's chapter 4 WOAH *ducks as Shadows body flies over head***

 **Naela: Sunstar789 doesn't own sonic and his friends.**

 **Remona:sega does**

 **Amy and Tails: Please review and enjoy**

 **Knuckles: or i will punch you**

 **Rouge : Knuckles cool it**

Chapter 4 Changing

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in despair just as the paramedics burst through the door. "Everyone step back we need room" A Black panther ordered "Alright what's the patients name" white tiger asked "Sonic the hegdhog" silver answered finally recovering from his shock.

The white tiger froze, "not the blue blur" She said in shock "it is Remona" the black panther said checking Sonic's limp hand for a pulse "He's not breathing and i can't find a pulse" She said beginning CPR. "Remona start bagging him" "right Naela" Remona said as she ran and grabbed a green mask with a baloon shaped bag at the end.

She placed over Sonic's muzzle squeezing the baloon bag making him breath. _Come on brother_ Naela thought. "Damn it Remona grab the portable defibulator" "Right" the white tiger said as she ran and returned carrying a small machine "how did this happen?" Naela asked stopping from pressing on Sonic's chest to check for a pulse.

"We don't know" Silver said when Amy started to sob loudly "It's my fault all my fault" she weeped "I saw him walking to sit down,he probably wasn't feeling well but like a fool i forced him to dance with me ,OHHH SONIC IM SO SORRY" Amy couldn't take it and started to cry on Sonic tan belly. "Now dear it's not your falt these thing s happen" Remona said while setting the machine down next to Naela.

"Let's get this done" Naela said grabbing the shockers. They made whistling noise as they charged "Clear" naela yelled making everyone step back. Amy reluctantly let go of Sonic's hand as the shock coursed through his body making it tense. The machine gave one beep then flatlined. "Come on" Naela said as she charged again "Clear!" she said and Sonic's body tensed again as the second shock went through him, the machine gave two beeps then flatlined once more.

"One more time" Naela said and shocked him again, this time the screen showed a steady heart beat, as they heard Sonic's weezy breaths. Naela whiped her head from sweat and smiled giving a sigh of releif "he's stable". Suddenly Sonic's teeth clenched in pain, the EKG Screen blinked red as the monitor started to go crazy. Sonic rolled over on his side his back facing Naela and started to claw at his chest again his scream filling the air once more.

"What the hell is gonig on" Shadow demanded over Sonic's pained screams. "I don't know" Naela replied "his body is under some kind of stress". Naela picked Sonic off his side and helped him sit up. Sonic stopped screaming,but his left hand still clenched his peach chest tightly. "Sonic, SONIC can you hear me" Naela asked gently shaking his shoulder. Sonic opened one eye his usual emerald green eyes were pale a he looked at Naela's yellow eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened" Naela asked seeing how much pain Sonic was in. "I-I d-don't know" Sonic said through gritted teeth "I was f-fine when I came, but after i ate a chili dog t-thats ahhhh!" Naela nodded her head understanding what Sonic was trying to say. "Do you have any medical illnesses" she asked and Sonic shook his head making his quills rattle. "Hey guys i think i found something" everyone turned to see Rouge holding a small black bottle in her hands. "Let me see that" Remona asked taking the bottle from Rouge "I found it under the table table" Rouge said while Remona studied it.

"You Ms. uhhh Ms." "Amy" amy finished seeing the black panther struggling to say her name "yes please hold him" Amy helped prop Sonic up while Naela went to inspect the bottle with Remona. As Naela reached her she heard Remona give a loud his of anger, "Remona what is it" Naela asked "That fat idiot" Remona raged as she showed Naela the bottle. On it read **vial 626** with Eggman's symbol on it.

Naela's eyes squinted in anger while Remona sniffed the bottle. "It had something in it" she said as she followed her nose "Its all over these chili dogs" Remona stated in anger as she looked at Naela who was just as enraged as she was.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, everyone turned to see Amy shaking a limp Sonic in her arms calling his name "Sonic! Sonic look at me!" Amy made the blue hedgehog look into her eyes, but what she saw made her gasp. Sonic's pupils were struggling to keep a blowed up form,but they had given up and turned into cat like slits.

Sonic's eye lids slackened slightly covering his now red irises as he tried to focuse on Amy. His face started to twist in pain as a low growl escaped his throat, Sonic twisted out of Amy's arms now on his hands and knees trying to steady himself. "Sonic what's wrong" Amy asked tears starting to form in her eyes as she tried to touch Sonic.

Sonic pushed Amy's hand and shuffled away from her as he coughed up blood. His heart was racing as his mind grew dim. "G-Get back" Sonic said struggling against the serum that was forcing him to change. "G-Get back NOW!" Sonic yelled seeing that no one had responded. Amy backed up along with the rest as Sonic's form started to change. His small white claws that were peaking from his gloves had turned dark and were growing longer, his short tail had grown longer and more whip like as it lashed around. Sonic growled and looked at his friends, his white canines were so long that even when Sonic closed his mouth, the sharp tips could be seen poking through his top lip.

Tails winced when he heard the cracking of bones as they repositioned them selves. Finally the transformation was complete. Sonic's weezy breaths had ceased as he stood on all fours growling and snarling. He prowled crept towards his friends as they slowly back up,his red eyes boring into them like needles. The smell of their fear excited him. He would've looked silly since he still wore shoes, but his appearence was to menacing as it was dangerous.

Shadow and Knuckles tired of fear stopped and got into there battle stances. "Come on faker you don't want to do this" Shadow said as Sonic continued to come closer snarling and growling. "Yeah you don't want to do this we're your friends Sonic" Knuckles said searching for some sign that Sonic was still in ther somewhere and not this predatory monster. But there was none.

Sonic lunged at the two of them,but they bothed dodged to the side Knuckles narrowly missing Sonic's sharp claws as he landed and turned towards them. Sonic now regarding the rest of his friends aimed only at the ones who dared to fight. A black blur suddenly jumped in front of him causing Sonic to stop his progress. It was Naela. "What Naela get out the way we can handle this" Shadow said " Your only going to get yourself hurt" Knuckles said agreeing with Shadow.

"No" Naela said "this is something another panther has to deal with" "what do you mean another panther?" Tails asked,but was quickly cut off by Sonic's loud snarl. "No Sonic your dealing with me" Sonic cocked his head,but then growled and began circling. Naela went the other way as they circled each other going clockwise. Sonic gave two short roars and a snarl, Naela gave a long hiss and growl. Sonic growled and abruptly changed direction,Naela did the same now the two were going counter clockwise.

Sonic suddenly lunged at Naela. She was caught off guard as Sonic landed a hard blow to her head, she went flying and landed hard on the ground, skidding across the floor with a squeak. The other guests started to scream as they ran out the door leaving Sonic,his friends,and the two paramedics to deal with each other.

Naela quickly picked herself up just in time to see Sonic zig zag running towards her. Knowing this technique herself Naela jumped onto the wall,with her claws gripping the plaster she ran across it. Sonic had stopped in his tracks, his eyes followed the black panther judging where she would end up next Sonic took a mighty leap from where he was at and attached himself to the wall cutting in front of Naela.

Naela leaped of the wall with Sonic following close behind and ran towards the dance floor. Sonic skidded to a stop at the blinking tiles,he snarled and turned away his eyes hurting due to the flashing colors. Unable to see Naela took her chance and with a powerful hind leg kicked Sonic in the side. Sonic tumbled across the slamming his back into the wall with a painful *thud*. He growled as he pulled himself off the plaster leaving a Sonic shape in the wall.

Sonic sprinted towards Naela with a loud snarl. She was unable to respond as Sonic tackled her, they rolled for a while in a ball of teeth, claws, and quills. Sonic pinned Naela on the ground with one hand on her throat. Sonic raised his other hand claws shining in the light as he got ready to slice Naela's belly open. "THAT'S IT" Knuckles yelled and he tackled Sonic pinning him on his back. Sonic struggled in the echidna's grip but he had pinned his arms down.

Sonic stared into Knuckles violet eyes as an angry growl left his throat "come on Sonic snap out of it i don't want to have to hurt you" Kncuckles froze as Sonic chuckled an evil smile spreading across his face making one of his fangs pertrude from his lips. "perhaps its you who shouldn't want to be hurt" Knuckles stared at Sonic in confusion fear and shock.

This was not the best friend/rival he knew and loved, this was a predator a ruthless killing machine that was using Sonic's body. Sonic tired of being pinned had wrapped his tail around knuckles throat. He gagged and tried to grab the whiplike structure,but it only tighned as he was lifted off of Sonic.

Panicking and deprived from air Knuckles gave him a pleading look as he weakly grasped Sonic's tail. Sonic's smile faded as he looked at the slightly blue echidna, his coil loosened a little allowing Knuckles to take a gasp of air, then he let go completely dropping him on to the floor gasping and coughing. "k-knuckles" Sonic said. KNuckles looked up at Sonic just in time to see his eyes flash green,but fade back to red. Sonic was in there soewhere and there was the proof.

Sonic looked at Knuckles as he slowly got had his mind back for now,but he had to get away before he hurts anyone else. But his thoughts were interuppted by his friends battle cries. They had all decided to jump Sonic and attack him at once. Sonic managed to dodge Amy's deadly hammer with a leap, but was caught off gaurd by Shadow's chaos blast. He went sailing over the tables and landed with a crash in a heap of chairs.

Sonic groaned in pain as he picked himself up only to find himself tumbling again when Blaze landed a hard kick to his back. Silver using his psychic powers help Sonic in midair slowly squeezing him. Sonic struggled in the invisible grasp,but the pressure was becoming to much. His friends had agreed to try and knock him out so Tails could study him in the lab,but they hadn't counted on this.

Sonic couldn't take it and unknowingly reached inside and screamed as loud as he could. Everyone screamed and covered their ears, Sonic had done a Sonic screech. It was so high pitched that it made Sonic's own throat sore,but was high enough to make Silver release his mind grip. He weakly crawled towards the door knowing that he couldn't take them all on again like that,but his friends had recovered quickly and blocked the exit.

"We can't let you leave Sonic" Naela said translating it into low growls and snarls, "Sonic looked at her weakly,his body was tired and ached with scratches and bruises,his middle expecialy hurt since Silver had mind squeezed him so hard. Sonic gave a short growl and a hiss "let me through",but Naela Remona and the others stood their ground.

Sonic was too weak to fight,quikly he leaped to the side claws gripping the wall,he leaped againg landing behind his friends and ran out into the night. "Quick everyone to the X-Tornado"Everyone followed Tails to the huge plane,quickly got into position, and took off. The plane's search light soon found Sonic slowly gaining spead as he ran blindly. "Okay he's in a weak state so he shouldn't be able to do anything to big" Tails analyzed "Shadow and Blaze you too are pretty fast i want you to run on either side of Sonic and try to herd him to the house" "What are we gonna do then Tails?" Blaze asked she was known for planning ahead but in this case "We'll just have to see once it's done" Tails said with a serious in his eye.

She gave a nod as her and Shadow leaped off the plane's wings and landed on either side of Sonic. Sonic was in no state to fight let alone run anymore,but he had to keep going. He looked to his right and saw shadow skating as fast he could next to him,he then turned to his left and saw Balze sprinting next to him.

Shadow slowly got closer to Sonic trying to get him to move. Sonic faned a move to the left,but stopped and help his ground. Sonic couldn't do this anymore and as quick as a wink he retracted his claws and tackled Shadow! The two tumbled a little until Sonic through Shadow off towards Blaze! She didn't have time to react as they collided and fell behind.

Sonic then made a sharp right turn into the forest dissappearing from sight. "no" Tail's said once he landed the plane and stared into the thick trees of the forest. He had gotten away.

 **Sunstar789: Hope you like it , I didn't mean to make it so long iwas trying to add as much action as possible.**

 **Sonic: Holy Crap I'm Awsome!**

 **Sunstar789: told you i wouldn't kill you now here's your coupon back**

 **Sonic: YES! *leaps in air happily***

 **Shadow *sighs and facepalms***

 **Naela:See you in the next chapter**

 **Remona: Review add to fav if you want**

 **Amy: bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5 First Blood, Second Meat

**Sunstar789: hi guys hope your loving this story I know you are so here's Chapter 5**

 **Shadow: just hurry up and read it i wanna know what happens**

 **Silver: do you think you can add another action scene**

 **Blaze: Now Silver I'm sure Sunstar789 is going to add lots of action scenes**

 **Sonic: she sure will its so awesome**

 **Amy: oh Sonic**

 **Knuckle:Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Tails: saga does**

 **Naela: she owns us though so please review**

 **Remona: fav**

 **Rouge: and enjoy**

Chapter 5 First Blood, Second Meat

Sonic growled as he ran. His chest heaving while he panted from exaustion. His tail lightly moved up and down with the rhythm of his hind legs as they strained to keep up the pace. Sonic didn't know where he was running to,all he knew was that he had to keep going,but his body got the best of him. Sonic slowed down to a brisk trot then a slow walk. His limbs ached as he collapsed under the shade of a large tree with wide branches. Slowly heaving himself up, Sonic forced his tired body to climb the tree. His tired limbs screamed at him to stop,but Sonic kept going until he reached a wide wisely, Sonic curled into a catlike ball near the base of the branch,coiled his tail around the trunk,and soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

Tails slammed his fists on the ground in anger as huge tears streamed down his face. He had failed everyone. How could he let his brother escape alone to deal with this ugly predatory side,not only that, Sonic was in there somewhere trying his best to fight it off,but for how long. How long could Sonic keep going how long could he keep fighting the urge to kill. If something else happened Sonic wouldn't be able to hold off anymore. Tails looked up tearfully at the sky and screamed in complete rage and despare "How could I let this happen." Tails felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see Silver standing beside him, the albino hedgehog looked at him with yellow eyes filled with concern. "Hey don't cry Tails" Silver said lightly smiling " we'll get Sonic back, I promise." Tails wiped his tears and smirked at the remark "promise, you know your starting to sound like Sonic a little" Silver laughed lightly then looked at Tails in slight confusion "I do?" "Sonic always made promises" Tails said looking down for little while then looking back at Silver "maybe you can keep promises like he does"

Sliver stared at Tails then gave a nod he may not be Sonic, but he sure as heck was going to keep his promise. "So what are we going to do" Silver asked after a moment of silence "first we'll get some sleep its been a long day, then i'll make a plan in the morning" Tails said with a yawn. Silver nodded, then the two got up and headed towards the house. As they all approached the door Shadow suddenly stopped and reached towards his back. Blaze who was behind him noticed this "Shadow what's wrong" Blaze asked giving Shadow a weird yet concerned expression. "There's something in my back" he replied pointing as best as be could to the middle of his back. Blaze parted Shadow's dark fur careful to avoid his long head quills and soon found the problem. "What's this doing in there?" Blaze asked holding up a small blue quill. "Hey that's Sonic's" Tails exclaimed as he took the quill from Blaze.

 _Flashback_

 _Sonic retracted his claws and tackled Shadow!_

 _As the two tumbled Sonic quickly plucked one his quills from his head letting out a soft yelp and quickly stuck it to_

 _Shadow's back before pushing him off with his powerful hind legs._

 _Shadow had turned around in time to see Sonic's eyes were green, they seem to be pleading_ _desperately asking for help_

 _As Sonic briskly turned and headed into the forest,leaving Shadow tumbling into Blaze_

 _End Flashback_

"Sonic must've known that I could make a cure,but I would need some kind of DNA sample" Tails said as Shadow finished finally understanding why Sonic stuck a quill to him. "You can make a cure" Amy asked eyes finally filling with hope " yes,and thanks to Sonic i have a DNA sample that I can study before getting the ingrediants" Tails said a wide smile spreading across his face "So what are we going to do" Shadow asked smiling slightly "I have most of the things I need here already" Tails explained " the others are in the green house, so all of us will go and search for Sonic at the crack of dawn, we'll need to gather information like when he wakes up and what he chose as a den" "but how is he even doing all this" Knuckles asked as everyone followed Tails to his lab to scan the quill.

"I have a theory" Tails said while looking at the results "it seems that Eggman's serum has made Sonic's predatory instincts stronger than his hedgehog instincts causing him to act out of control,but" Tails paused "but what" Knuckles prompted. "There slowly taking over and destroying Sonic's DNA structure, Sonic's system is already trying best to slow down the process which is good,but if something else happens..." Tails stopped and looked away from the screen, "What Tails" Amy pressed desperation and worry in her voice. "Lets just say that he won't be our Sonic anymore" Tails stated sadly his ears folding back. Shadow crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly, "That's not going to happen, not on my watch" everyone looked at Shadow in amazement he never showed this much emotion to the blue blur never. "Lets get some rest it's going to be a busy day" Tails ears rose as he and the others knotted their heads and went upstairs for a goodnights rest. "I sure hope Sonic found a safe place to rest" Amy said to Blaze as they walked up the stairs "I'm sure he did we Panthers know a safe place when we see one" Naela suddenly cut in.

Everyone turned around in surprise,they had forgotten that Naela and Remona were there. "That's another thing I wanted to know" Tails said as he pushed past Knuckles and Silver "What did you mean by another Panther?" "Didn't you notice the DNA strand" Naela asked raising an eye brow, Tails tilted his head "The predatory side you described is Panther, DNA wise he's our half brother" Tails eyes widened in shock, he looked at the others,but they were just as shocked as he was " H-how's that possible" Amy finally spoke up Naela smiled a pulled Remona closer to her " Take Remona for example, her looks may seem similar to a white tiger,but blood wise she's my sister our father was Edward Creed" Naela folded her arms as her ears folded back in anger and irritation " The man was such a compulsive cheater he doesn't even deserve to be a panther"

"Wait a minute" Tails said fur starting to fluff in shock "Edward Creed is SONIC'S FATHER!"

Sonic squeezed his eyes tighter ,trying his best to block out the morning sun beams by curling into a tighter ball. The forest seemed to come alive with the morning sun as birds chirped and frogs croaked. The morning dew seemed to sparkle as the sun's light reflected off them. After being warmed by the rays, Sonic leaped from the tree branch he was perched landing on the ground with a soft poof. He stretched and yawned, tail lightly waving around. A low growl filled the air as Sonic stomach made its emptiness known. After shaking of some dirt and leaves, Sonic explored his surroundings hoping to catch something on the way.

"Wait a minute, so your telling me that Sonic is your HALF BROTHER!" Shadow exclaimed in complete amazement "Not only that but you two have the same father" Amy said Naela nodded her head "that is correct" "Even though our mothers aren't the same, most of our blood is from him" Remona said trying her best to help the others understand. Tails screamed in frustration "How could i miss something so important" "Hey it's not your fault, its been a long night and we haven't had sleep" Silver said putting a hand on Tail's shoulder "Silver's right look its already dawn" Knuckles said pointing out the lab window as the sun left the horizon "I bet Sonic's up right now" Amy said head starting to rise " Maybe all he ate was a one of those poisoned chili dogs, the faker must be very hungry by now after what he had gone through" Shadow replied "Speaking of chili dogs Remona did you make sure that no one else ate them" Naela asked turing to her sister "Yeah i did everyone was okay, i even counted them and it looked only one was taken" Remona replied.

"You know what i say we take a nap for 2 hours at least, then go look for Sonic" Tails said "I need to sleep on this" " I agree with you there" Knuckles said following the yellow fox up the rest of the stairs. As Amy climbed the last steps she looked back at the window ' _Sonic please be okay_ ' she thought as she closed the lab door behind her. After a restful sleep Tails and the others headed into the forest to search for Sonic. "I never noticed how beautiful this forest was" Blaze said looking around at the tall trees and colorful flowers "yeah that's why Sonic likes this place so much, he says its a great place to relax and nap" Tails said stopping to admire the trees " I can see why" Silver said a butterfly landing on his nose. Silver had to cross his eyes to look at it. Shadow turned around and couldn't help but burst into laughter at Silvers face. "Why are you making the face hahahaha" Blaze asked taking the words right out of Shadows mouth as she tried to hold in her giggles "Well as you can see this butterfly thinks I'm a flower" Silver stated as he pointed the yellow butterfly that had just taken off. Everyone laughed, suddenly Tails stopped and immediately went silent.

"What is it Tails" Knuckles asked as Tails ears rotated around "I heard something" Shadow's ears also perked up and turned "I here it too" Slowly they walked forward trying there best not to make noise. As it came into view Amy gasped in astonishment. Sonic was on his belly slowly crawling forward, red eyes looking dead ahead as his ears stood erect . " Sonic" Amy quietly exclaimed as she tried to run towards him, but Naela held her back. "Let go" Amy demanded as she tried to wiggle free " Don't disturb him, he's in the middle of a hunt if you so much as sneeze he'll turn around and attack us" Amy stopped fighting and slowly nodded her head in understanding, Naela loosened her grip and pulled Amy into a low crouch with the others. "What's he hunting anyway" Blaze whispered Remona slowly rose and looked at where Sonic was staring before crouching back down "well Sonic must love a challenge cause he's hunting a caribou" Remona whispered "That thing could kill him, no way could he survive a hard hoof to the head from one of those things" Tails exclaimed quietly eyes widening in horror " Don't worry I'm sure Sonic knows what he's doing" Naela said.

Sonic slowly crept forward a little more bringing his legs under him. "He's going to pounce" Blaze whispered. As soon as she said that Sonic lunged at the large deer landing on top of it's back with a loud snarl. The caribou started to buck and run around as Sonic's claws sank into its back. They stared in complete silence as Sonic was thrown off. He landed on his side,but quickly bounced back up and leaped at it again, narrowly missing the caribou's hooves. Sliding under it Sonic twisted his tail, wrapping it around one its legs and pulled. The giant deer fell and landed wrong on its back leg breaking it. Sonic walked around to the face of the caribou as it looked at him with wide terrified eyes. "I don't think i can watch this" Amy stated as she started to turn away "I don't think Sonic want's to,look" Tails said pointing to him. Everyone could see Sonic's red eyes staring at the large deer, but just behind them was a face of sadness as Sonic raised his hand claws extended mouthing the words ' _i'm sorry'_ before turning away,slashing the caribou's neck.

"Sonic" Amy said but she just couldn't say anything as she saw tears streaming down his face, eyes slowly fading to green. Sonic took a large breath and roared at the sky voice filled with anger and despair. "I never...I can't believe" Silver stuttered trying hard to form words as Sonic's pained roar continued. As the smell of blood filled the air, Sonic's eyes turned back red and filled with a killing instinct, it was so fast that Amy couldn't help but gasp. They saw Sonic's ear turn in there direction as he faced them. Everyone turned and glared at the pink hedgehog who was in complete shock. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Shadow shouted angrily no longer caring if Sonic heard, he was already aware of there presence. "I didn't mean to...I-I" Amy couldn't talk, as everyone turned to watch Sonic again,but he was gone. "Oh sweet chaos" Knuckles said in fear. Suddenly Sonic lunged out of a near by bush tackling the poor echidna who let out a startled scream. Nobody had time to react as Sonic and Knuckles tussled with each other. Knuckles screamed as Sonic's claws raked across his side "Sonic Stop!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to hold him back. Hearing Knuckles panicked voice only irritated Sonic as he landed a scratch to his cheek.

"Sonic please STOP!" Amy screamed tears streaming down her face. Sonic halted his maling teeth tighly clenched on to Knuckles arm as he looked up at the pink hedgehog. "Let him go Sonic" Amy said keeping her voice calm and steady. Sonic darted his eyes at Knuckles then back at Amy before letting Knuckles's arm fall to the ground. Slowly Amy walked towards Sonic keeping her position low.

Sonic growled and raised his quills as he backed up against a near by tree. "Sonic we just want to help you" Amy said holding her hand out attempting to touch Sonic. Sonic hissed and lashed out with a clawed hand. He missed Amy's hand, but he continued to hiss and growled as he huddled closer to the tree trunk.

"Sonic please" Amy begged as she inched her hand closer to him. Sonic stared at the pink hedghog for a while before he stopped growling and looked at her out stretched hand. Hesitantly he inched forward, Amy kept as still as stone while Sonic sniffed her hand. Slowly Amy moved her hand to Sonic's head as he gently laided it between his ears. Sonic flinched slightly at the movement, but he let amy continue as a low purr escaped his throat. Suddenly Sonic recoiled, moving his back off the tree as he shook his head.

"What's going on" Rouge asked in a whisper "Amys always been with Sonic the most out of all of us so i guess he recognises her scent" Tails said keeping his eyes on the two slowly very slowly they saw Sonic's eyes change to green as he looked at Amy with a look of saddness and regret on his face. "Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily wrapping the blue blur in a gentle hug. Sonic smiled a little his fang purtruding from his lip, but it soon faded as a tear escaped his eye, landing on Amy's shoulder.

With a snarl Sonic pulled from the hug and dashed deeper into the forest. "Sonic wait we can help" Amy called Sonic stopped and turned around "You can't just stay away from me before i hurt someone else" and with Sonic dissapeared into the depths of the forest. Amy couldn't help but tear up at his words, her head down she joined back with group accepting the comforting hugs from Rouge,Blaze,Naela,and Remona.

Tails, Shadow, and Silver went over and helped Knuckles up off the ground and inspected his wounds. The large scratch on his side and on his left cheek was the first thing they noticed, he also had small scratches here and there, but the worst was his arm. There was a huge bite mark where Sonic had sank his teeth into the red echidna's soft flesh, it was bleeding pretty heavily. "Come on Knuckles let's get you cleaned up and ill think of another plan" Tails said and all toghether they headed back to the house.

"Hmm that hedghog's becoming more and more of an animal by the minute, he he he let's bring out the ultimate test.

 **Sunstar789: there chapter 5 and as promised more action scenes**

 **Sonic:** **awesomeness**

 **Shadow: Wow you actually made me laugh in this,no ones ever done that to me before *smiles***

 **Sunstar789: I still keep you your gloomy self but a little happiness won't hurt**

 **Amy: you should smile often Shadow**

 **Shadow: *blushes and looks away folding his arms***

 **Naela: Please review, Fav if you like**

 **Remona: We'll see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Everyone: Good-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 He'll Always Be There

**Sunstar789: Whoo hoo chapter 6 hope your ready for an awesome battle**

 **Sonic: Wait you mean im gonna fight, YES!**

 **Rouge: uh quick question why have I been silent this whole time**

 **Sunstar789: ugh well lets just say you were over whelmed and needed to think.**

 **Rouge: *gives the really face***

 **Sunstar789: but you'll be talking in this chapter**

 **Rouge: better**

 **Naela: good now Sunstar789 owns us but not Sonic friends**

 **Remona: Saga does**

 **Amy: review fav and enjoy**

 **Sonic: and don't save me I love this**

 **Tails: oh Sonic**

Chapter 6 He'll Always Be There

"One more time around and...done" Tails said admiring his work "Thanks Tails" Knuckles said moving around, he winced when he tried to move his arm "I wouldn't do that, Sonic really did a number on that arm of yours Knuckles" Tails said as he made sure the bandages on Knuckles arm were tight enough. Knuckles looked at Tails a little worry in his eyes, "I'll still be able to punch hard right?" "Oh yeah, you'll be fine in a few days" Tails said releived to see the red echidna calm down.

As Tails continued to examine knuckles, Shadow and the others were having a fit. "I just don't understand how were you able to reach him" Shadow said as he paced back and forth, "Tails did say that Amy spends a lot of time with Sonic" Rouge said rubbing Amy's back as she softly cried. "Amy please stop crying or your gonna pass out" Blaze said bringing over some water. "it would be better than watching my poor Sonic suffer" Amy spat and resumed her crying.

Naela placed a hand on Amy's shoulder "Sonic is strong,he'll get through this and we'll be there to help him" Amy smiled half heartedly, she her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top "His words still echo in my head, he doesn't know whats going on, in his mind i know he's scared but he won't let us help him, i don't understand"

Naela thought for a moment then looked at Amy with determination in her eyes "Our job is help the weak stay healthy, i swear to you that we will bring back your friend and that is a solem panther promise" "We never break a solem panther promise, do trust that" Remona questioned aqua eyes shining like her sisters as she held out her hand.

Amy looked at them for a moment her eyes quivering. She couldn't beleive what she was hearing, ignoring Remona out stretched hand she lunged at them both wrapping them in a warm hug "Thankyou so much both of you". Naela and Remona were surprised at first,but they hugged her back "your welcome" They both said.

Sonic prowled around the forest, red eyes searching every crevice for a hint of prey. His belly would not ceice its empty growling. His other catch had been stolen after his friends incident. He was tired and weary,his tail had droped to the ground and was now being dragged on the forest floor.

Just when he was about to give up a sound reached his ears. perking up and tail riseing Sonic turned and headed in the direction from which the noise came. It was for certain noe that something was moving as Sonic got closer. Dropping into a hunters crouch Sonic lightly crawled just enough to peer through the branches of a bush.

His eyes widened and his mouth watered, he couldn't beleive his luck. There lightly grazing among the newly grown grass was a young doe. Sonic licked his lips and slowly brought his legs under him ready to pounce. His shrunk into slits, now it was pure hunting instincts taking control. He wasn't gonig to feel remorse for this one.

His muscles tensed,claws outstretched,Sonic lunged. The young deer was so startled that it didn't have time to react as Sonic sank his fangs into it's throat. Panting from the exertion Sonic dragged his kill up a tree to eat in the safety of the trees.

"I alright Knuckles i think your good to go" Tails said happily as he pressed a red button. "Man i feel as good as new no sign of damage anywhere" the red echidna said as he stretch and turned. "Yep its a good thing im a fast builder that healing chamber really works fast" Tails said walking over to his tool box to put away a stray wrench. Amy had finally calmed down and was talking with the girls while Shadow and Silver had fallen asleep.

Suddenly everyone jumped as a loud thundering sound reached there ears. "What was that!" Shadow exclaimed as he and Silver were startled awake "I don't know let's see" Tails said removing his goggles from his head as they all ran outside. Just as they left they saw a tree falling hitting the ground with the same thundering noise.

"Oh no" Amy exclaimed "isn't that where Sonic is" "Yeah and it looks like somethings up" Knuckles said as he ran ahead "Wait for us knuckles" Silver called as they followed him into the forest. "I got a bad feeling about this" Blaze said leaping over a log in the path "I just hope Sonic's okay" Tails said his two Tails whirling as fast as they could.

As soon as he said those words Sonic came flying past him slamming his back into tree cracking the trunk "SONIC!" Tails excliamed as they stopped. Sonic was battered. Scratches and bruises littered his body, his belly had deep gashes that kept oozing blood, his head had a deep cut just behind his ear, and his lip was bleeding.

Sonic groaned and opend his eyes struggling to get up. "Oh chaos what happened" Rouge asked stepping closer to him to see better. They were interupted as a huge roar erupted deeper in the forest. They all turned to see a large brown bear galloping towards them mouth drooling and eyes like death. They were unprepared as it stood on it's hind legs raising its paw ready to strike.

Suddenly Sonic thundered past and landed a hard kick to the bears jaw. It fell to the ground and skitted across the floor scattering leaves in its wake. It happened so fast that his friends didn't know what was going on. One minute the bear was going to kill them, the next Sonic is front of them breathing hard as the bear is getting up a few yards away.

The bear slowly got up and roared angrily at them. Sonic snarled and spat loudly standing higher in front of his friends tail lashing angrily. Slowly the bear approached them red eyes filled with hate. "Wait a minute red eyes?" Shadow asked, as bear got closer the sun shined through the hole where the tree fell revealing that it wasn't a bear at all,but a robotisized bear.

Half of its body was was matalic and wired. It had metal claws and metallic teeth, with soless red robot eyes. It growled voice filled with muffled clicks and beaps. Sonic crouched ready for more. It charged at them. Amy shreiked in panick as it got closer. Sonic looked back over his shoulder thinking there was another.

The robo bear saw its chance and with a furious swipe batted Sonic out the way. He went flying tumbling on the ground hitting his side on another tree. He slowly got up only to see the bear looming over him preparing for another swipe. He jumped out the way as the bear slammed its paw into the ground where he was before. He tried to turn and run but the robot bear had grabbed ankle an dwas slowly dragging him back.

He soon found himself hanging upside down by his leg as it delivered another blow to open belly. Sonic screamed in pain, but was cut off as it delivered another blow, making him almost throw up. The robot dropped Sonic onto the ground, as it looked over at his freinds who were paralized with fear. It slowly prowled towards them an evil grin spreading across its face.

Sonic struggled to get up. He turned to find the robot aiming at his friends as they slowly backed up trying to keep their distance. Filled with new rage Sonic hurtled himself onto the bears back. The bear roared in irrtation and tried to reach him with its long metallic claws. Sonic bit down hard onto one of its ears and pulled, making it rear back wards.

It had had enough. The bear had managed to grap Sonic's tail. It pulled hard prying Sonic off its back and slammed him belly first onto the ground. Sonic coughed, blood coming out as he started to get up. The robo bear sneered at Sonic as it wrapped its paw around his middle. He went limp as it lifted Sonic and turned him to face the robot.

Pain suddenly seared through him as it squeezed his stomach. Sonic screamed and coughed up more blood his body begging for the end. Wiggling a hand free Sonic grabbed hold of the bears opened maw and yanked as hard he could ripping its bottom jaw off. The bear tossed Sonic making him tumble towards his friends as it held its jaw oil gushing out of the torn circuits.

It turned angrily at Sonic as Shadow helped him up and charged. It knocked the poor black and red hedghog out the way making him hit a tree and pinned Sonic on his back just as he was roling away. It slowly brought on metallic claw to Sonic's belly brushing over the many gashes on it. Slowly it brought it to one of the deeper scratches.

Sonic tried to wiggle free but couldn't as it forced its claw into it. Sonic screamed in pain as it brought its claw out and peirced him again. Gritting his teeth Sonic brought both feet to the bears stomach kicked as hard as he could forcing the bear off him. It flipped over Sonic making the claw break from the sudden jerk. Sonic got up and yanked the claw out of his bloody stomach.

Taking a deep breath Sonic roared at the bear. The earth trembled and the trees shook at his loud voice. You could literally see the sound waves as they passed through the air. Sonic's high pitched Sonic shreik had turned into a thundering roar. The bear had just gotten up as the sound waves hit it.

It stopped in its place and started to roar as it covered its trying to protect it's circuits,but it was too late. It's head started to twitch in inhuman ways as sparks flew from its neck. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and roared louder body trembling from the effort. The robot started to jerk around as it malfuntioned,the fake bear fur had caught on fire but was quickly put out by the roar Sonic was struggling with exposing it's indoskeleton and wirering.

Sonic stopped roaring and looked at the robot bear as he panted from exaustion. The bear made one last click then powered off falling to the ground with a metallic thud. Sonic stayed up panting trying his best to stay awake,but he was to weak. Slowly his vision went blurry as he collapsed on his belly.

Amy quickly ran over to him and started to gently shake his back "Sonic can you hear me" She said as she turned him over cradling his head "Is it over?" Knuckles asked staring at the remains of the bear. "I Sure hope so that thing really packed a punch" Shadow said walking over as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey is he alright" Silver asked kneeling down next to Amy "I think so but he's unconcious" "There is only one person who could build such a thing" Tails said studying and turning over the blood covered metal claw that had punctured Sonic

"Of course Eggman" Naela spat as she went over to Amy and Silver. She pulled the stethoscope from her neck and placed it on Sonic's chest listening for a heart beat. Naela always carried one just in case, Remona on the other hand didn't bring anything.

be-beat be-beat be-beat

"Is he gonna be okay" Amy asked seeing the serious look in her eyes. Naela took the stethoscope of Sonic's chest and put it back around her heck. 'His heart beat is a little slow but he should be okay" "That's a releif" Amy said as she look down at Sonic gently petting his head "You'll always be there for us won't you Sonic" Amy saw his ear twitch as she felt the rumbling from his chest.

He was purring

 **Sunstar789:And there you go chapter 6 and an awsome fighting scene**

 **Sonic: I am loving this what are you gonna do in the next chapter *Jumps excitedly***

 **Sunstar789: Your just gonna have to wait and find out**

 **Sonic: *groans* aw man, you know what i can wait**

 **Sunstar789: Thats a good hedghog i made this expecially for you *Holds out foot long chili dog**

 **Sonic: *gasps* my dream came true *grabs chili dog* Thankyou**

 **Sunstar789: your welcome now review fav and follow if you like**

 **Shadow: we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Sonic: *mouthful* ave a eautiful ay**

 **Sunstar789: he says have a beautiful day**

 **Sonic: *shakes head and swallows***

 **Everyone: Good-Bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Two Birds, One Stone

**Sunstar789: hello everyone sad to say that we are reeaching the end of this story but don't worry there are many more to come.**

 **Sonic: *taps foot impatiently***

 **Sunstar789: hey i have to greet my readers first don't I**

 **Tails: sorry to burst your bubble but we really want to know the end so we don't very much care for your greetings.**

 **Amy: Tails!**

 **Tails: what i was just being honest**

 **Sunstar789" *sniffs* fine if thats how you all are then go ahead read the story you won't be hearing from ME ANYMORE *storms out and slams door**

 **Tails: Wait Sunstar789 i didn't mean it like that come back!**

 **Naela:*shakes head* see you guys at the end.**

Chapter 7 Two Birds, One Stone

"Easy don't josstle him to much" Naela instructed as she and Remona gently placed him on a soft cot. "I'd hate to lock him up but it's the only way to keep him contained until the cure is ready" Tails said closing the door with a guilty look on his face.

They had placed Sonic in a huge clear break proof glass cage, it was pretty empty say fo rthe nest of blankets they put in and was bigg enough so Sonic won't have any panic attacks due to being claustrphobic.

Sonic groaned and opened his eyes. His head hurt and his body felt like lead. He slowly sat up and rubbed his sore belly, he was startled when he found bandages wrapped around him as well as being in a clear cage.

Sonic leaped up with howl as he ran around the cage looking for some way out. " I think we need some help down here" Naela called and the whole gang came down stairs to see Sonic literally running and launching himself of the walls of the cage.

"Sonic calm down your fine" Silver said seeing the panick in the blue hedgehogs red eyes. The slight adrenaline rush was quickly wearing off as Sonic slowed down. His heart felt like it was about to break out of his chest as he pressed his hand on the wall facing Tails.

Tails stared at Sonic, feeling guilty at the scared look on his older brother's face. "Faker are you alright" Shadow asked as Sonic paced around the cage. "What do you mean Shadow he's fine" Knuckles said quite confused "No look his leg" Shadow pointed to Sonic just as he turned to go the other way. Sonic was limping,his face grimaced every time he put pressure on his right back leg.

"he must have twisted it during his panick" Naela said watching closly graduly "Come on Tails you have been down here all day lets go upstairs and get something in your system" Remona said taking the kits handut Tails didn't move instead he took his hand away and went up to the cage. Sonic looked up for a moment as they shared eye contact, then Sonic glared and turned away curling himself into a tight ball on his make shift cot.

Tails went over to the other side "Sonic i know your upset and im sorry its taking so long, but i need to make sure that i get this right may be we can-" Tails was cut of as Sonic snarled and slamed his fist into the wall where Tails was anger burning in his eyes. "Please Sonic don't get mad at Tails he's trying his best." Blaze said,but Sonic only shook his head in dissapointment and turned away back facing them.

"Whats going on" Amy asked walking up to everyone she had been upstairs just looking at the pictures on the fire place mantle when she heard the glass ringing where Sonic had punched it. "Sonic's really pissed right now and i think its best that we all leave" Knuckles said his guilt really starting to mess with him. "what did we do something wrong?" Amy asked starting to worry.

"No he just ... doesn't want to even look at Tails or us for that matter thwe faker is really upset" Shadow said folding his arms and turning back towards the cage. Sonic still had his back facing them, his ears and head hanging low. "M-Maybe i can talk to him" Amy said stepping towards the cage door,but Tails grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't he's not stable" "What do you mean" Amy asked confused "Sonic can't talk anymore the serum ruind his speach he can only talk like...a panther" Tails said letting go ears wilting. "I still have to try" Amy said and before any one could object she thrust opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sonic" she said slowly walking towards him "Sonic why are you... ahhh!" Amy screamed and grabbed her head in pain. "What's going on!"Silver asked as Tails darted to his computer "Hold on if i can just get the frequency right... got it" Tails said in triumph. _'You shouldn't be here'_ "Is that Sonic" Knuckles asked bewildered "Yes he seams to be reaching Amy through his thoughts." Tails said they all listened closly as Amy got up and approached Sonic.

 _'I just came to talk please Sonic there's no need to angry'_ Amy thought keeping her mind calm ' _there nothing to talk about, just go away...please'_ Amy stiffned she felt so sorry for Sonic, he was begging to be left alone, but he needed to know that someone was there to help ' _Sonic please i don't like seeing you this way, your turning away from us are you trying say that you don't need us'_ Amy thought she didn't mean to sound angry ' _no'_ Sonic flatly answered ' _i just don't want to hurt anyone'_ ' _what are you really trying to do Sonic'_ Amy questioned.

Sonic suddenly got up and prowled right to her face ' _are you trying to make yourself become mince meat?'_ Sonic angrily questioned ' _No we just want to help you we can fight this if you just stop turning away'_ Amy said tears swelling in her eyes Sonic softened his stare and moved a few inches away. ' _Amy look at me i'm a monster, i'm killing anything i can get my claws on i- i almost killed Knuckles for christ sake!'_ Knuckles lowered his gaze hearing that just made him feel ten times worse 'i've never seen the faker care this much" Shadow said he was starting feel bad himself _'but you didn't Sonic'_ Amy said trying to keep her self steady _'Tails is making the cure if you can just wait- ' 'I'M TIRED OF WAITING!'_

Sonic's angry thoughts burst in Amy jumped in surprise ' _Every second feels like an hour and every hour feels like years, i'm slipping away Ames, i can feel myself becoming more like like a killer, if i so much as look at something i already see it torn apart and drenched in its own BLOOD. grr WHEN IS IT GONNA STOP!'_ Sonic roared and hit the glass again angry tears flowing down his cheeks.

' _Sonic'_ Amy was speechless as well the others they had never seen Sonic this way before, he never actually cried in front of them, Eggman has really hurt Sonic now not physically but emotionally. Amy crept closer just enough to touch him ' _i just want to be me'_ Sonic thought sadly ' _And we will Sonic you just need to trust in us that we'll help you no matter what'_ Sonic looked tearfully up at her ' _yeah right what if attack someone else again'_

 _'Sonic look around you attacked Knuckles sure, but look he's still here helping out'_ Amy pointed out the glass, Sonic looked out and could see his friends even Naela and Remona standing there watching them a small smile on every one of there faces including the red echidna they knew as Knuckles ' _we're still here trying our best to undo what eggman has done, al you have to do is let us in'_ Amy pulled Sonic into a hug after all he did need it and she was happy to find that Sonic returned it gently holding her as he quietly sobbed on her shoulder.

"I think we should leave them be" Silver said and headed up the stairs with the others following. Tails turned off his computer tears in his own eyes Amy was right they were still there to help Sonic and some how she made him let them in. Amy yawned she had stayed in there with Sonic for a few hours till he cried him self to sleep, now she genlty lied on his chest listening to his beating heart as he slowly breathed in and out.

As quietly as she could she stood up and walked towards the door. As she grabbed the handle she looked back at Sonic's sleeping form, his ear twitched slightly. Curious Amy let go of the handle and went back beside Sonic and sat down watching him. Sonic was calm as usual but every so often she would see his tail move and ear rotate. ' _he must be dreaming'_ Amy thought gently stroking his back quills.

His middle stired a bit, but calmed down from the gently strokes, she soon felt the small vibrations as Sonic purred in his sleep. _'He he he sounds just like a house cat with this purring he's doing' 'Do I I didn't realize'_ Amy was startled to hear Sonic , she had unwillingly slipped into a day dream and hadn't noticed that one red eye was staring at her. ' _i'm sorry Sonic i didn't mean to wake you' 'no it's fine i needed to wake up anyway'_ Sonic got up and strtched arching his back like a cat and flexing his claws.

"Glad to see you two are up" Tails said through the glass smiling. Everyone had gathered in the lab to help Tails with the cure since it was taking a long time. how long have we been sleep" Amy asked looking around for some kind of clock, Tails checked his wrist watch "A few hours at least" Amy shook her a had a light laugh escaping her lips. ' _looks like we needed it huh Sonic?... Sonic?'_

Sonic didn't answer. Amy turned around to see Sonic looking up just staring at the ceiling ears rotating in every directioned. ' _Amy get out of here'_ Amy stood up but didn't go ' _Amy you have to go now hurry!'_ Amy just stared in confusion, suddenly she the ground started to shake violently as the roof of the lab was torn off. "Ho ho ho well if it isn't Sonic's friends, thank you for retreiving my lab rat i was looking all over for him" Eggman said with an evil grin as his robot picked up the glass cage.

"Oh and it looks like he has a little girl friend" Eggman laughed seeing Amy still in the cage, Sonic snarled. "Now now no need to nasty" "put them down Eggman!" Knuckles comanded, but of course Eggman didn't listen. "Ha ha ha or what you can't do anything when i have Sonic right in my hand, and thanks to you i now have another test subject" Eggman laughed and shook the cage like a toddler would do a gold fish bag.

Sonic and Amy were bounced around inside knocking into the walls and floor. "STOP IT!" Amy screamed from inside "ahh we aren't you to talk" Eggman said "well i thank you again for containing them for me they look realy nice all wrapped up like a christmas present hahahaha see you later fools" Eggman laughed his other robot hand dropping the torn roof on top of the others burying them in debris as he flew away with Sonic and Amy trapped in the cage.

 **Sunstar789: there you are hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sonic: okay i'm really starting to not like eggman**

 **Amy: you never liked him**

 **Sonic i mean more then i do already**

 **Amy: oh**

 **Shadow: fav review and follow if you wnat to know whats gonna happen next**

 **Remona: we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Knuckles: uhh has anyone seen Tails**

 **Tails: *twists and turns yelling through gag tied up inside a closet***

 **Sunstar789: hehehe Good-bye**


	8. Chapter 8 Upgrade

**Sunstar789:Whoo chapter 7 was a doosy huh well here's chapter 8**

 **Snoic: Okay now im really excited... ill be back *runs out**

 **Amy: he'd better hurry or he's gonna miss the story *whispers* by the way i like how your hooking me and Sonic up**

 **Sunstar789: well someone's got to do it**

 **Naela: and on that note she owns us sega owns Sonic**

 **Remona please review**

 **Sonic *runs back* And enjoy**

 **Tails: *shivers* i think i just became claustrophobic**

 **Sunstar789: good don't burst my bubble next time**

Chapter 8 Upgrade

Amy moaned and pushed herself up holding her head "uhh where am i?" she asked her voice echoing as she looked around. It looked like she was in some kind of cell, a bed supended by chains was attached to the wall to her left, and a small window to her right,but nothing else really.

Amy suddenly gasped "Eggman's lare thats right he took me and SONIC!" Amy shot up and looked arouned searching for any sign of the blue hedghog. "Sonic where are you?" she listned carefuly ears trying to pick up the faintest sound.

Finally just what she was looking for. Her ear rotated as she heard a slight shuffle behind her. Amy turned and saw Sonic's form in the dim light of the window. "Sonic" she sighed in releive and ran up to him. "Sonic" Amy said again picking him up. Sonic opened his eyes and groaned his whole body hurt and he had a pounding head ache.

"Sonic why didn't you answer me" Amy asked as Sonic got back up to fours. Sonic just stared at her for a moment then pointed at his neck. Amy looked closer and saw a black collar attached to with a little green light blinking.

"I see its inturupting your thoughts isn't it?" Sonic knodded then turned to have a look around red eyes looking into the darkness "See anything?" Amy asked Sonic shook his head and hissed in annoyance.

"How long have we been here?" "Ohh only a few days really" Amy jumped as well as Sonic he was clinging to the roof. "Even for a top predator your still easily startled ehh Sonic?" Eggman questioned watching Sonic drop back down.

Sonic growled at him eyes filled with hate as he stood in front of Amy. "now now im not going to hurt your girl friend here she's not on my bucket list" Eggman flatly said brushing dust off his shoulder. Sonic continued to growl and snap quills and fur raising. "Hehe thats a neat trick Sonic, trying to look threatning while pretecting your freinds, its so cute yet so ANNOYING!"

Eggman exclaimed as he pressed a button on his cuff. Sonic suddenly crumbled to the ground screaming in pain as electricity coursed through his body. Eggman let go of the button and put his hands behind his back leaving Sonic gasping for breath. "Sonic are you alright" Amy asked kneeling beside him.

Sonic slowly got up and knodded his head. "Painful no" Eggman asked an evil smile spreading across his face "Orbot Cubot!" Eggman called "Yes doctor" they both asked "Get the blue rodent ready for his.. upgrade and make little miss pinky watch" Eggman commanded as he turned his back and walked away

They both sighed as they approached the two. Sonic growled and again stood in front of Amy teeth bared with quills and fur rising "Please don't do this" Amy begged backing up against a wall "Sorry doctor Eggman's orders" Orbot said drawing a gun, Sonic lunged and knocked the gun out of his sending it flying across the cell.

Orbot struggled with Sonic while Cubot grabbed Amy's hand he was surprisingly gentle "This way miss" he said and pulled Amy out of the cell just out side the door way Cubot rolled back in and pick up the scattered gun aiming it at Sonic.

He looked away as he pulled the trigger. Sonic yelped and stopped his mawling as he looked down enough to see a small dart protruding from his thigh as he collapsed tranquillised. "Remind me to never mess with his girl" orbot said as he looked him self over,only his paint was scratched.

Sonic struggled to keep his eyes open as the two robots hoisted him up. He only caught a blurry glimpse of Amy looking at him with concern before he blacked out.

Sonic groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in a white room, was he dead no it was only a dart, was he in another world, no thats not possible even if it was he wouldn't know how to get out everything felt real, wait a minute this better not be Sonic thought as a distinct beeping reached his ears no no no. Sonic tried to move his hand and legs , but they were strapped down by metal cuffs.

Sonic squrimed and pulled but to no prevail. " i wouldn't do that if i were you" Eggman said coming up to the side just in Sonic's sight Sonic flinched at the item Eggman was holding the beeping getting louder and faster. "Goodness hedghog you have so many phobias its rediculous" Eggman stated as he filled the huge syringe with a brownish liquid.

Sonic started to struggle again,but stopped when Eggman pressed a finger onto his bandaged stomach. He yelped in pain as a gash reopended under a bandage releasing a fresh red spot on the bandage. "now i wouldn't do that again hedgehog or else it will be worse" Eggman said thrusting his finger onto Sonic's nose.

Sonic snapped narrowly missing Eggmans finger as he quickly pulled it away. "there is just no reasoning with you is there" Eggman asked scratching his mustache "I know how about this if you don't hold still and cooperate ill be forced to hurt your little friend" Eggman sneered as he pointed to a small balcony.

Amy was there strapt down to a chair with two needles filled with a yellow fluid just inches away from her neck. "Those needles are filled with a toxic chemical try anything and they'll be injected inter neck and destroy her blood vessles..she'll die in seconds.

 _'ill kill you before you can lay a hand on her'_ Sonic angrily imbedded into Eggman's head after relizing the collar was off. "Really Sonic , you can't even wiggle your fingers,haven't you noticed that your strapted down"Eggman laughed

Sonic growled he was becoming very agitated. "Sonic your so absorbed in your own anger that you don't even relise the dangers at hand. _'Let's get one thing straight Eggman your making me angery on purpose just to test me and don't approve of that'._ "Well aren't you just the smartest rodent the world" Eggman mused sarcastically "Your so blind you don't even notice how much your pink friend up there really loves you"

Sonic snarled and anger and before Eggman could react Sonic's tail came whipping across his face leaving a large red welp on Eggman's cheek. Eggman held the side of face hissing in pain. _'Don't you EVER talk about that!'_ Sonic hissed.

Eggman looked up still holding his face as Sonic continued to struggle with the chains. "Fine if you won't stop for your girlfriend, then maybe you'll stop when you see this. Eggman pressed a button near the wall. Sonic froze as the room was filled with red lights and an alarm went off.

More balconies dropped each holding a glass tube with each of Sonic friends inside. "Sonic help" Tails screamed as he pounded on the glass. ' _Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, everyone what are they doing here'_ Sonic asked Eggman took his hand away revealing that the welp was now bleeding. "While you and your pink friend were unconciouss in the cell my robots captured all your friends including your new found siblings"

' _Siblings?'_ Sonic questioned ' _I don't have any siblings my family died a long time ago in fire'_ "On the contrary Sonic the two paramedics Naela and Remona i presume have the same father as you Edward Creed i beleive and they survived" Eggman said an evil sneer on his face.

Sonic growled ' _your lying'_ "its true Sonic" Tails yelled from his tube "We found out after that quill you put on Shadow went through my scanner." Sonic's eyes widned in shock "Now you understand hedghog your not the only one" Eggman said smiling again Sonic growled in anger and started to jerk at the chains.

One of them started to crack as his tail lashed around knocking over the metal table with the syringe on it. Eggman ducked as it came sailing over his head. "Medbot secure the hedgehog and his tail" he comanded. His friends could only watch as the two medbots came one holding down the weakned chain the other grabbing Sonic's wild tail.

Eggman held down the hedghogs struggling chest while his other hand picked up the nearby syringe. Sonic panted pausing from his struggles as he relised how bloody the bandages had become from the reopening of his wounds. He stared at Eggman red slited eyes filled with anger and unending hate.

"Now don't look at me like that its your falt that your always in the way of my plans" Eggman said noticing Sonic's glare ' _I wouldn't be in the way if you'd just stop trying to take over mobius'_ Sonic snapped "You know he's got a point there Eggman" Silver said "Oh shut up who asked you" Eggman yelled and without warning stapped the needle through Sonic's chest and into his heart injecting the serum.

Sonic's friends could only look on in horror as he screamed in agony. The monitor then started to beep madly as Sonic's heart sped up. Blood started to leak from the bandages and drip to the floor as Sonic's fast paced heart started to strain. Suddenly the room filled with a continued beep as Sonic's body went limp.

"NO" his friends screamed as Amy began to cry. "quick start shocking him" Eggman shouted at the robots they imidiatly let go of everything and charged the defibulator. It took four shocks when the monitor finally showed a weak heart beat.

A huge screen was brought down in front of Sonic's friends to get a better look as Sonic weakly opened his eyes. His mouth was slightly opened struggling to breath. The monitor started to beep again as Sonic tensed.

His heart burned and his whole body was on fire. Sonic screamed and began to to twist and shake in the cuffs. "Hold him" Eggman comanded. Sonic continued scream as the robots struggled to hold him down.

Soon Sonic's usual blue coat darkened into a midnight black almost as dark as Shadow's, his teeth had sharpned themselves as well as his claws turning ivory white ,Tails pounded on the glass tears threatning to come out as they watched the horrible transformation take place.

Sonic's eyes took one last look at them all before they turned all red and his slit pupils disappeared. Sonic's screaming stopped as it was changed into a deeper more manacing growl. Eggman laughed in triumph as his robots released the restraints.

"yes Sonic 626 is finally ready"

 **Sunstar789: this is getting good so sorry i have to end it at a cliff hanger though**

 **Sonic: i'm not sure if i like this anymore**

 **Sunstar789: Don't worry i have it all planned none of you are not gonna die**

 **Tails: well thats one releif**

 **Sunstar789: SHUT IT foxy your still in trouble with me**

 **Tails *cowers***

 **Naela:and on that lovely note hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Remona:fav review follow if you'd like**

 **Knuckles: and yes there is a sequele coming soon**

 **Rouge: so don't think this is the end**

 **Blaze: we're just getting started**

 **Silver: have a nice day**

 **Shadow: we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Everyone: Good-Bye 3**


	9. Chapter 9 Brought Back Home

**Sunstar789: I am very tired *Yawn* so with out further adu i give you chapter 9 *falls asleep***

 **Sonic: we'll see you at the end**

 **Tails : and don't forget sega owns us Sunstar789 owns Naela and remona**

 **Shadow: enjoy**

Chapter 9 Brought Back Home

Sonic was on the ground in seconds snarling and growling at the evil doctor. "Sonic no" Amy begged trying her best to hold in the tears as the robots attached a collar on to Sonic and struggled to pull him out the lab.

Sonic pulled against the chain leash struggling to break free as he snarled and snapped at everything in sight. "Well it seems your aquainting to the upgrade very well Sonic"

Eggman said kneeling down face to face with the wild hedgehog. Sonic stopped struggling as he breathed heavily and growled at him "I always knew you were hostile Sonic but never this much"

Sonic snapped and landed a scratch to Eggman's other cheek. He howled in pain holding his badly bleeding face. "Your going to pay for that" Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. More robots came in carrying shock sprears.

Sonic cringed at the sight he hated getting shocked whether he was normal or taken over. He growled and slowly backed up as they came closer spears charged and ready. "Hold him" Eggman comanded as he finished cleaning his wounds on both his cheeks.

The robots were imediatly on top of Sonic pinning down his arms and legs and even his tail. Sonic snarled his dissapproval and struggled under the strong hold of the metallic troop, but it was no use.

Eggman drew another needle filling it this time with a weird green liquid. "Don't worry Sonic this won't hurt a bit" Eggman said laughing as he brought the syringe closer. Sonic stared at the needle hissing as it was brought to his face.

"Don't worry you'll be asleep for the rest of this process" Eggman said as he walked in behind Sonic and injected the serum into his back. Sonic tried everything he even tried to whip the doctor with his tail but thos robots had him pinned down tight.

"Come on faker fight it" Shadow screamed from his container. He was enraged at what Eggman was doing to the azur hedghog. "Come on brother" Naela and Remona screamed, but it was too late.

Sonic panted as he grew weaker. His vision was starting to fade. "Let him go" Eggman said seeing Sonic grow tired. Sonic tried to get up even though the robots were of him his body still felt heavy.

Sonic pulled his arms under him and pushed himself up managing to get up on all fours. He tried to walk but he instantly collapsed on his side on the first step. Eggman carefully approached keeping well away from Sonic's limp tail.

As he got closer he could see Sonic's eyes were barely cracked as he tried to stay awake. "Takes affect fast doesn't it rodent" Eggman spat smiling evily "Medbots why don't you escort the rodent to his room i'll take care of his friends." Eggman said hands behind his back. The robots knodded and headed out one picking Sonic up by his ankle along the way and carried the unconciouss hedehog upside down to a cell.

"What are you gonna do with him Eggman" Knuckles demanded angry and fuming. "Well your friend there is going to take a nap obviously" Eggman said turning his back on them as he studied his computer.

"What did you do with my Sonic" Amy yelled her voice still a little shaky. "Great chaos when are you gonna stop calling him yours he's not your anymore he belongs to me" Eggman shouted back catching everyone all off gaurd. "What do you mean" Silver asked.

Eggman smiled and laughed lightly shaking his head. "Don't you get it when that rodent wakes up he won't know any of you and he'll only answer to me" Eggman manically started laughing filling the lab with his cackles. "Well that was fun now it's time for you to leave" Eggman said and pressed a button on the control panel.

They all screamed as the floors opened up and they were sent into darkness. Eggman laughed as they disappeared beneath the floor there screams filling air. Then everything went black.

"Ahh my head" Shadow said a few hours later rubbing just behind his ear "Remona you alright" Naela called heading in her direction "Yeah im fine" Remona said taking Naela's offered hand. "Where are we" Rouge asked trying to look around in the dark. "Where ever it is i want out" Knuckles said pounding his fists together.

"Eggman is gonna pay for this" Tails said angrily "Yeah and we'll get him i wanna pound the pulp out him" Silver said "Amy are you alright" Blaze asked ignoring Silver's violent comment "Yeah just a little shaken" she answered getting up and dusting her dress of.

"You'll be even more shaken then that you pink rodent" Bright lights suddenly flashed on blinding them. As there eyes ajusted, they looked around the area and could see that they were all in a white room,nothing in sight really, in front of them was a huge wall with a clear glass window to the control room and there they could just make out Eggmans bald head. Tails sheilded his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice "Eggman! where did you put us? what did you do with Sonic?!"

Eggman laughed "that rodent has become an obediant slave to me" Knuckles gritted his teeth "Your lying Sonic would never listen to you" "Yeah Sonic's a hero not one of your robots" Silver yelled "Well tell that to him" Eggman said pulling a lever. Suddenly part of the wall caved into a door shape and slid to the side.

Red eyes glowed deep in the darkness as they slowly got closer. "No it can't be"Knuckles said eyes wide in shock "What have you done" Tails said. Sonic emerged from the dark cooridore teeth bared and tail lashing.

He looked totally different, both of his eyes were all red with not even the slightest slit,his peach areas had turned white as well as his blue fur becoming a dark midnight black like how dark Sonic is, his claws were same say that each had a white tip, all his teeth were pointed and sharp as well as his canines becoming longer and hanging at least two inches out his mouth.

Eggman laughed "you better believe it fox, that serum i gave him really works wonders doesn't it?" Eggman cackled and resumed his laughing fit. Sonic just sat catlike in front of the door that had refused with the wall.

Eggman greened evily "Now Sonic 626 DESTROY THEM" Sonic snarled eyes glowing brighter as he took the command. He prowled forward circling them all. "Thats it no one takes my Sonic and gets away with it." Amy said angrily "What are you gonna do" Rouge asked, everyone turned to Amy.

"I'm gonna bring Sonic back" they were shocked Amy was always the one who never fought huge battles and stayed behind. "Amy he'll kill you" Silver said concerned "I Don't care im not just gonna stand here and watch him be controled, i'm gonna bring him home". Amy stated and summoned her piko hammer.

Sonic stopped circling and tillted his head, he'd seen that hammer before,but where.

 **Sunstar789: hey sorry to desturb you but a quick note for the best experiance in this scene try playing Losing by Dead by April okay? Alright back to the story.**

Amy stood in front of them hammer ready. Slowly they circled both tensing as they both got ready for any sudden attck. Sonic growled as he suddenly lunged landing a hard back kick to Amy's stomch.

Amy skidded across the ground to a stop some how managing to stay on her feet. "Sonic stop this isn't you" she pleaded Sonic snarled and lunched again.

Blindly Amy swung her hammer and heard the deep thud of the flat end meeting Sonic's side. He went tumbling across the ground slamming his back into the wall. He winced as he leaned forward and got back onto fours.

Sonic shot forward running with the speed he was known for as he circled Amy creating a vortex. "Amy" Tails shouted and got ready to jump in,but Knuckles held him back "Don't interfear she's almost there" Tails was confused but was forced to watch the spinning blue vortex as Sonic attacked Amy from every direction.

Amy was sent flying out of the vortex as Sonic landed a hard blow to her cheek. She slamed into the wall with an agonising thud. Amy slowly got up wincing a little as her body flared in pain. "you never gave up on me Sonic so i'm not going to give on you ,YOU HERE ME!" Amy screamed as she threw her hammer.

Sonic leaped to the side as it came flying past him and crashed into the wall. Amy summoned another hammer and threw this one as well. Sonic tried his best to dogde the barrage of hammers,but was caught of gaurd as one caught him the stomach sending him bouncing off the wall and landing hard on his stomach.

"Please Sonic i don't want to fight you anymore don't let Eggman make you do this" Amy begged alowing her arms to relax with the large hammer in her hands. Sonic growled and struggled to get up as his body flared in pain.

Sonic stared red eyes glowing in anger at the pink hedghog. He slowly prowled towards Amy blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he bared his teeth and hissed. "ho ho ho looks like you made the rodent kitty angry" Eggman laughed enjoying the fight orbot and cubot just shook there heads.

Sonic tensed ready to deliver the final attack as the smell of fear and blood filled his nose. The smells they were familiar some how. Sonic shook his head and rubbed his nose with a hand. "whats happening" Rouge asked stunned.

Eggman stood from his chair enraged "What are you doing don't just stand there kill her"! Eggman commanded. Sonic growled and took a step then stopped and shook his head again. "Are you denying me i said KILL HER!" Eggman screamed.

Sonic gritted his teeth and tried to resist as he kept shaking his head and thrashed in every direction roaring . "Fine then have it your way" Eggman said and pressed the button on his cuff. Sonic screamed in pain as volts of electricity shocked his body.

"Sonic i know you can here me you have to fight him you never let Eggman control you" Amy screamed seeing her chance. Sonic snarled and pounced on top of her pinning her to the ground by her throat.

Amy tried to swing her hammer in one arm,but Sonic had twisted her hand forcing her to let go as he kicked the hammer making it skid across the floor to the others.

"Sonic please don't do this" Amy begged struggling to breath under his tight grip. "Yes FINISH HER" Eggman shrieked in victory as he laughed and danced around the room.

Sonic growled and swung aiming the attack towards the pink hedghogs head. Amy closed her eyes tensing for the hurtful blow as tears filled her eyes, but it never came. Confused she dared to open her eyes,Amy gasped at the sight. Sonic's claws were just a few centimeters away from her eye as he stared at her.

He snarled and let her go shaking his head as his eyes flashed from all red to his normal green iris. "That's it Sonic you can do it" Amy said as she watched Sonic resist his chaos energy building. "NO YOU DON'T" Eggman screamed outraged.

"your not getting away that easily" Again he pressed the button making the collar around Sonic's neck shock him. Sonic roared in pain and anger as he turned staring angrily up at Eggman through the wall window.

Bringing his hand to his neck Sonic ripped of the collar and crushed it in his fist his eyes giving off a buring glow as they changed to a bright red . "You've gone too far Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

Amy smiled tears streaming down her face as she wrapped him in a suffocating embrace "Sonic your back". Sonic smiled face turning bright red "That's great Amy and I know your happy but i can't breath" Amy quickly let go as Sonic gasped for air.

Eggman pounded his chair arms in fury "No no no, curse you you pink rodent i knew i should've used a stronger serum" Eggman searched his control panel "looks like i'll have to go with plan B"

Eggman uncapped a blinking button and pressed it making an alarm sound and the room flash red. "What's going on" Knuckles asked as the ground started to shake..Suddenly the ground split in half and stated to dissapear into the wall. As they looked they could see at the bottom something was glowing green.

Sonic screamed and recoiled his eyes watering as he roughly rubbed his nose. "Sonic what's wrong" Naela asked "The pit... its filled with acid the scent burned my nose" The floor divided more until they were up against the wall, thinking quickly Sonic unsheathed his claws and attached himself to the wall.

"Wait for us" Amy said and clung to Sonic's chest. Tails and Rouge flew up just as the floor went into the wall completly. Out of reflex Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's dangling tail as the others attached to each others legs making a long chain.

Sonic shreiked in pain as the sudden weight strecthed the muscles in his tail. "Sorry Sonic" Knuckles apologised "It's fine... grr Hey Shadow can't you chaos control us out of here" Sonic shouted

"Sorry but no theres too many people and i'm afraid i don't even have a chaos emerald with me." Shadow said tighning his grip on Knuckles legs. "Oh no its starting to rise" Blaze shrieked at the bottom.

She was right it was deffinatly getting closer. Slowly but surly the acid was rising growing brighter as it grew closer. Sonic's head started to pound becoming dizzy with the over welming scent, he slid down a little as his grip loosned.

"Sonic please don't pass out on us now" Silver said seeing the azur hedghogs grip weaken. "I'm trying...the scent is too much" Sonic said and grunted as he started to climb higher. He couldn't do it there was too much weight on him.

"What's happening to you?" Knuckles asked a little panick in his voice "Knuckles you have to remeber Sonic is more keen to his senses then we are so he's experiancing more trouble then the rest of you" Tails explained as he looked around for an escape. "Sonic there's a vent up there thats big enough for us all can you climb up and reach" Tails asked after noticing Eggman was gone.

Sonic tried again to climb up the wall, but only slid down more panting from effort and exaustion, "I can't" Sonic yelled digging his claws further into the concrete wall "Theres to much weight on me" "Well we'd better think of something it's getting higher" Blaze said lifting herself onto Remona more to avoid the burning acid pool.

"Tails can't you and Rouge carry someone" Sonic yelled as he tried to crawl up more. "Yeah" Tails said and quickly flew down and carried Blaze while Rouge carried Remona.

Sonic gave a sigh of releif as some weight was taken off him. Sweating from exaustion and heat Sonic crawled up the wall with the others dangling as he ripped off the vent cover and crawled inside with Amy attached to him.

"Made it" Amy said as she helped everyone into the vent. Sonic layed on his side farther up as he cooled down panting. "Sonic are you alright" Tails asked kneeling beside his brother. Sonic smiled slightly as he got up shaking his head "Yeah that was just really tough." They all crawled down the vent making a terrible racket until they came into a fork in the raod or a fork in a vent so to speak.

"Which way now"Blaze asked, Sonic looked both ways but they both looked the same as well the scent just being cold metal. Sonic thought for a while then made a sharp click, it echoed through the vent Sonic listened carefully as his right ear twitched, "This way " Sonic said heading to the left "Hey Sonic how do you know thats the right way" Knuckles asked slightly skeptcal about his friend/rival's decision. "Knuckles why can't you just trust Sonic for once" Silver asked

"It's not that i don't trust him i just don't want to end up in a vat of metal if we go the wrong way" Knuckles explained Sonic rolled his eyes and headed into the direction he chose. "hey wait for us" Rouge said pushing past Knuckles. "Just to clear this up Sonic is using a form of echo location kinda like Rouges sonar" Tails explained

"But how he's not a bat" Remona asked her sister equally confused "No he's not but he is a hedghog and hedghogs normally make clicks and whistles occasionaly" Tails said "Okay can we stop talking about my heritage and just get out of here" Sonic said slightly annoyed how Tails was analizing his every ability.

After a lot of debating and note taking they finally made it to the end of the vent maze. With a strong kick Sonic broke the vent grate and dropped down the others following. They were in some kind of hallway with lots of doors and lab areas on each side it was a little quiet...almost too quiet. Suddenly another alarmed sounded as one of the doors burst into flame.

"What's going on" Shadow asked sheilding his face from flying debris "Eggman must of activated a self destruct sequence" Tails said looking away as another door exploded "He's trying to take this down with us in it" Sonic yelled as an on fire beam crashed in front of him "Quick this way" Sonic said as he led them through the maze of a burning fortress.

After avoiding several collapsing walls and beams they finally made it to the exit. Tails quickly hopped into the X- Tornado and started the engine while everyone else got in their spots,well almost everyone.

"Wait a second where's Amy" Sonic asked after counting everyone "Crap she might still be in there" Knuckles said about to get of "You guys go ahead ill catch up" Sonic said turning around and heading back into the burning fortress. "Sonic NO!" Tails yelled but it was too late as dissappeared back into the burning fortress

"He's gonna make it.. right" Silver asked but there was silence. Tails quickly started a stop watch "This place is gonna blow in fifteen minutes,i hope he can make it out in time"

Sonic coughed as smoke filled his lungs "Amy!" Sonic called avoiding a falling wall "Amy where are you!" Sonic galloped along the burning walls ears erect as he searched for some sign of the pink hedghog. "Amy please answer me!" Sonic yelled eyes watering from the heat and smoke.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned trying to find the source of the sound "Sonic over here i'm stuck" Sonic dove under a burning beam and leaped over ceiling remains untill he found himself in a small lab.

Sonic searched around lifting heavy beams and shoving debris until he found Amy her leg caught under the heavy remains of a desk. "Sonic thank chaos my leg is stuck" Sonic started digging away brning debris his usal white gloves becoming gray with soot and ash "Amy what were you doing here in the first place?" Sonic asked mouth full as he lifted a plank of wood.

"I was trying to delete Eggman's files on your DNA so he wouldn't go after us again,but then the ceiling collapsed and my leg got caught under the desk" Amy said coughing. Sonic lifted the last of the desk off and used his tail to help Amy up, but it crumbled under her weight.

"Ames whats wrong" Sonic asked as more flames erupted "I can't walk i think it's broken" Sonic crouched low beside her "Come on we need to get out of here" "Are you sure you can carry me" Amy asked a little nervous Sonic had carried her all the time but never like a horse. "Amy there isn't much time just hop on" Sonic said as the heat intensified.

Amy carefully lifted her injured leg over him and sat between his back quills and the base of his tail. Sonic rose and headed for the door using his sonic roar to clear the way.

 **Sunstar789: hi me again another good way for a better experiance is too play the song Pokemon mystery dongen remix Run Away by Kamex alright back to the story.**

"This place is about to collapse hurry Sonic" Amy said as the ceiling crashed down, Sonic sped up trying to avoid the burning remains. "Help" Sonic stopped and whirled in every direction not sure where the sound came from. "Sonic come on we have to go what ar-" "HELP PLEASE!" the same voice rang in.

Sonic turned and headed left dodgeing and diving past falling metal beams and walls. "Who's there" Sonic called then was quite surprised "Oh thank chaos its the hedgehog" "Orbot Cubot what are you doing here" Amy asked confused "we were trying to hurry out of herewith doctor Eggman,but then he abandoned us when a beam fell on top of Cubot now he's stuck" Orbot explqained as he pulled on the atms of his yellow robot friend.

Sonic quickly let Amy get down and went to help. Arching his back Sonic lifted the remains off of Cubot just enough for him to be pulled free "Thanks Sonic we're sure glad you came" Sonic smiled slightly ,but it faded when the fortress started to creek and tramble its supports becoming weak.

Amy suddenly screamed. A huge robot with flames coming out of the sides was edgeing towards her with speared hands. "Amy move!" Sonic yelled but Amy was paralized with fear. Amy looked away preparing for the painful stab of a spear as the robot thrusted forward.

She could here the distinct sound of metal meeting flesh and catch the scent of blood,but there was no pain and the blood wasn't hurt. Daring to open her eyes Amy sat there horrified and shocked as Sonic stood in front of her a metal spear coming out his back.

"Sonic!" Amy shreiked Sonic spat up blood as he held the spear in both clawed hands not letting the spear move forward. With an agonising roar Sonic sliced the spear in half, sending the robot realing and falling backwards making the floor cave in with its weight and break.

It fell into the darkness hitting the bottom with a metallic thud. Sonic fell to his knee and yanked the awful peice of metal out of his stomach "Great" he said "A new scar to add to the collection" Sonic got back up to all fours and crouched beside Amy "Sonic your hurt" she said climbing slowly on careful to avoid the bloody gaping hole in his back.

"I'll..be...fine" Sonic panted and shakly rose to fours. "What about us" Orbot nervously asked "Can we come too" Cubot asked roling up to Sonic. Sonic breathed a sigh and thought for a sew seconds. "Sure but i can't cary both of you so we'll have to settle for this" Sonic ran past them and wrapped the tip of his tail around Cubot arm. Shock Cubot quickly grabbed Orbot as Sonic pulled them down the hall.

"Sonic the exits straight ahead" Amy said then looked down at him her smile dissapearing Sonic was struggling to keep up his speed, he was breathing heavily and he didn't seem to be moving with ease either as if his body turning against him "Sonic what's wrong" Amy asked worried

"I...don't...know" Sonic panted as he tried to focuse,but his vision was becoming blurry and distorted. "That spear must have been coated in poison Doctor Eggman didn't want you to leave alive" Orbot said in panick as a the metal ceiling crashed down just behind him.

"Sonic the exit" Amy shreiked in panick Sonic looked the best he could, Burning beams were falling right in front of the exit, it was going to collapse. Sonic looked at A my then at Orbot and Cubot holding his tail.

"Sorry guys" Sonic said and before they could say a word Sonic turned and whiped his tail making Orbot and Cubot fly. In panick Orbot grabbed Amy's hand yanking her off Sonic's back as they flew through the gaping hole just before it collapsed.

"look they made it out" Blaze said Naela and Remona quickly ran towards them as Orbot and Cubot helped Amy down the path "Are you alright anything broken" Remona asked "My leg" Amy said still in panick and shock

Everyone walked forward to help " Hey what are Orbot and Cubot doing here" Rouge asked "And ...where's Sonic" Silver asked Amy turned towards them fear in her eyes as she said "He's still in there"

Tails grabbed his head in horror as the rest just stood there shocked. "Oh God SONIC!" Shadow yelled and looked towards the buring building.

Sonic layed on his side as burning debris fell a little ways from him. His body was weak and it refused to move,he was drenched in sweat from the intense heat and his breathing came in short pants.

"Sonic are you in there" Shadow called from inside Sonic lifted his head slightly _'_ _that voice it sounds so far away'_ Sonic thought "Sonic please answer us" Knuckles said banging his fist on the blocked doorway.

Sonic dropped his head again and breathed in "Yeah i'm here" he called weakly Shadow and the others felt slight releif but something just didn't settle right.

"Sonic can't you use your roar" Tails asked, Sonic breathed in again slightly becoming weaker " No i can't my body refuses to move, i can barley even breath" Silver turned to Amy "What happened in there" he asked Amy lowered her head " There was a robot and i couldn't move, Sonic had got in front of me and was impaled by its spear, Orbot said the the spear was probably coated with some kind of paralizing toxin" Everyone's eyes got wide "Crap he's gonna die in there" Naela said and moved closer to the door.

"Sonic you can't give up please try and find a way out" Naela called in panick Sonic looked around the best he could, but nothing was around and behind him the hall was blocked. Sonic's ears wilted as he rested his head again "there's...nothing". Naela started to tear up as she leaned off the blocked door "He's getting weaker" Shadow whirled on her angry tears starting to form

"What do you mean he's getting weaker!" he yelled Silver stepped beside him "What Shadow means to ask is...Sonic... dieing in there?" Naela refused to meet their eyes and turned away.

Sonic could here them, their voices were filled with so much saddness and concern surprisingly he even her the quite sobs of his rival Shadow. ' _i can't just give up i'm Sonic the hedgehog and nothings gonna take me DOWN'_

Sonic grunted as he forced his body to move and stood on fours. His vision started to blur again as well as his limbs feeling weak. Sonic shook his head and tried to roar.

Everyone stopped their mourning as the debris pulsed and creaked. "Sonic" Knuckles said Sonic roared again the burned wood creaked and started to crack and crumble. "Come on Sonic you can do it" Tails and silver both shouted " Do it Sonic!" Rouge yelled "SONIC!" Amy screamed.

Sonic breathed in and roared as loud as he could blasting the whole doorway apart. His friends quickly jumped out the way and blocked their faces as burned wood and metal flew past. Sonic slowly crawled out and collapsed on the grass as the fortress behind him collapsed and caved in on itself.

Sonic had never been so happy to have fresh air. "Darn you actually made it out of that" Eggman said above them floating in his Egg carrier. "Eggman when i get my hands on you" Shadow started to threaten " Up pup pup save that threat for next time" Eggman inturupted and flew away not even noticing that Orbot and Cubot were there.

"We'd better hurry and get Sonic back to my place for an antidote" tails said hopping into the plane, the others followed and got into their spots, Sonic slowly and weakly crawling onto the plane wing as they took of.

"It's good to have you back Sonic" blaze said as Sonic layed on his side again and mustard a smile "Good ...to be... back" he panted. He felt great, even though he was poisoned, Sonic was being brought back home.

 **Sunstar789: what a heart warming ending huh everyone.**

 **Sonic: i almost died,but i see you didn't let me now i can trust you**

 **Sunstar789: *smiles***

 **Shadow: have fun and see you in the next chapter**

 **Blaze: review fav and follow**

 **Everyone: good bye**


	10. Chapter 10 Promise Fulfilled

**Sunstar789: awww no the last chapter what a shame**

 **Knuckles: well its not the end is it**

 **Sunstar789: no knuckles not even close**

 **Sonic : well lets just see the end shall we?**

 **Sunstar789: we shall**

 **Rouge: you guys no what to do ( review fav follow)**

Chapter 10 Promise Fufilled

"He's gonna be okay right" Amy asked petting Sonic's head. He was curled into a ball on the couch with bandages wrapped around his stomach left arm and tail.

Naela sat down next to her "he should be fine, the burns should heal quick cause of his chaos energy,but that impale wound may take awhile so no rough housing or doing anything to severe it could rip open."

Sonic whimpered a little as he scooted more onto Amy's lap "He's in pain" Amy said starting to fiddle with his ears.

"I know,but he'll get better it'll just take some time" Naela said smiling. Amy looked back down at Sonic. He was panting still and his tail kept twitching. Naela smiled slightly then turned and resumed a sad expression "Remona I believe it is time to go" she said standing up. "What no!" Blaze said "please you've helped us so much won't you stay" Amy said gently moving Sonic's head to stand up "Won't we just be slowing you down and overwhelming you?" Remona asked.

Tails stepped up "Come on" he laughed "I can always build an extra section, and we just found out you two are Sonic's sister's, you don't want to leave him alone again would you?" Naela and Remona looked at each other "Tails is right" Shadow said "Sonic is going to need you two to help understand and control this new side of him, you can't just abandon him" Naela thought for a moment than turned to look at Sonic as she watched his stomach swell and sink with each breath.

"What do you say Remona?" Naela asked. Remona smiled a huge smile as she was given that decision. She walked up to Tails "seeing as your second in command since Sonic is out of commission, we would gladly join your group." Everyone cheered and clapped as Tails shook hands with the two panther sisters accidentally waking Sonic up. The room was quiet as Sonic moaned and opened his eyes. "Whats with all the racket" he asked yawning. Naela and Remona approached him smiles as wide as can be.

"Oh our dear brother you've grown so much" Naela said sitting beside him " Sorry for waking you" Remona apologized. Sonic tilted his head confused at first then a smile appeared on his face "You've joined haven't you?" He asked laughing "yes we have and we're never leaving" they both said and wrapped the blue hedgehog in a hug careful to avoid his bandages.

Sonic had never felt so happy to know that his family was still there.

That night Tails made a few adjustments. He had decided to expand the right side of the house for Naela and Remona's rooms and an extra bathroom. He then decided to add a few perch areas since Sonic's panther side loved to perch and for the two panther sisters.

Sonic started to walk around more careful to avoid hitting his stomach on anything since the impale wound has not yet healed fully. Naela and Remona had cooked dinner also and of course Amy had insisted on feeding Sonic just to repay him for saving her all the time.

Shadow had again disappeared, but he always came by with an unbelievable smile on his face as he paid Sonic a visit.

Silver and Blaze are now also living with Sonic, Tails and the sisters since the future was no longer at stake.

Orbot and Cubot had also resigned their loyalty to Sonic after he had saved them from the fire and Eggman abandoned them.

Sonic still loved to run and some how he had got out of his panther mode, which Tails could barely figure out, but one question always remained in Amy's mind since that day, did Sonic love Amy.

One night as Sonic was leaving the house Amy had popped up on his doorstep. "Hi Sonic" she greeted calmly Sonic smiled "hi Ames what brings you here" he asked as he closed the door behind him and walked ahead. Amy followed then grabbed his hand and turned him to fall e her.

"Sonic I need to know" Amy said looking at him dead in the eyes Sonic gulped he knew that look. "Sonic you save me all the time and these past few days since Eggman has made your panther side known has really got me thinking" Sonic tilted his head now utterly confused "yeah" he answered

Amy squeezed her eyes shut then burst out "Sonic I need to know if you Love me!" Sonic froze as he felt his ears and cheeks get hot. "Umm I uh" he stuttered Sonic didn't know what to do he always knew that Amy liked him and since Sally died he had become more how to say accustomed to Amy's frequent visits and pop up dates.

Amy started at Sonic looking dead into his eyes. Then she nodded satisfied "I see" she said And walked away calmly leaving Sonic just staring after her confused and slightly embarrassed since his ears were still red.

"He can tell me when he's ready I shouldn't have thrown it on him like that" Amy thought as she went inside to see the sisters. Sonic stood there a moment longer than turned and walked away heading to the store like Tails wanted.

 **Sunstar789: aww the end such a bummer**

 **Sonic: I love this story so much thank you**

 **Sunstar789: your welcome now do you trust me**

 **Sonic: of course just no killing me**

 **Sunstar789: now I won't do that but I may do fake death though for cliff hangers**

 **Sonic: that's fine just no real death okay?**

 **Sunstar789: you got it**

 **Tails: well good bye everyone**

 **Shadow: we hope you've enjoyed this story**

 **Rouge:well see you In The next one**

 **Knuckles: yes there is another story**

 **Naela: coming soon be on th look out for**

 **Remona: moonflower guardian**

 **Silver: well see you then**

 **Blaze: review fave and follow**

 **Amy: good day to you readers.**


End file.
